From Ancestors to Descendant
by TheDarknessOfHeaven23
Summary: Summary:Tsunayoshi had met with the ghost of his ancestors since he was five, while Natsu, his twin, is being in Italy since they were six to train to be the next Vongola Boss, meanwhile, at the same time when Tsunayoshi meet his ancestor's ghost, seven other kids meet theirs. Rated T just for safe, and Hayato and G's potty mouth. And OOC-ness all over the story, I have warn you.
1. Chapter 1

The Ancestors to the Descendants

Summary: Tsunayoshi had met with the ghost of his ancestors since he was five, while Natsu, his twin, is being in Italy since they were six to train to be the next Vongola Boss, meanwhile, at the same time when Tsunayoshi meet his ancestor's ghost, seven other kids meet theirs.

Prologue: Hi, I'm your Grandpa.

In Sawada Household.

Tsunayoshi Sawada, the older twin of Natsuyuki Sawada, is currently five years old.

He has a rather weak body, clumsy, but somehow quite smart for kids of his age, while Natsu, is strong but is a bit stupid (read: very idiot).

But, that day, Tsuna will have a life changing encounter with his ancestors.

"HIEE! Who are you?" Little Tsunayoshi panicked as eight people consisting of seven men and one woman appeared in his room, good thing Nana and Natsu is out from the house.

One of the men, the one that has blonde hair and orange eyes smiled, "Hi, I'm your grandpa, Giotto, and this is your other grandpas and grandma."

"EEH?"

In Takesushi, not too far from Tsunayoshi's House.

"Eeh, so, could you please repeat what you just say?" Young Takeshi asked while rubbing the back of his head.

"Hi, my name is Asari Ugetsu, I'm your Grandpa?"

In Hibari Household, still in Namimori.

"Hn, so, you're saying that you're my grandpa?"

"Indeed, my name is Alaude, and, I'm proud to say I'm your grandpa."

In Sasagawa Household...

There's a shouting contest.

"EXTREME! SO YOU'RE MY EXTREME GRANDPA?!"

"MY NAME IS KNUCKLE! I'M EXTREMELY HAPPY TO MEET YOU, MY DESCENDANT!"

"Nii-san, jii-san, could you turn down the volume a bit?"

In Italy, Estraneo Base...

"Kufufu, so, you are my ancestor? Interesting~"

"Um, Mukuro-nii, are you sure?"

"Kufufu~, why not?"

"Nufufufufu~, my descendant is very cute that I want to punish those who dare to do this to you."

"Uh, I think you already did..."

In another part of Italy...

"Gah! Who are you pink-head?! Popping out of nowhere and saying you're my freaking grandpa!"

"Why should I get someone like you as my descendant?"

"At least say your name you old man!"

"My name is G(isella), you brat!"

"Did you just say your name is Gisella?"

In Bovino HQ...

"Uwaah! Lambo-sama is confused!"

"What did I do that I have to deal with a brat like this?"

IN Vongola HQ in Italy..

"So, you're choosing Natsu as the one that you will take?" Timoteo asked to Iemitsu.

"Yes, Tsunayoshi, I could say that he is better left out from the mafia, as he was smart, he has a weaker body than Natsu, I think it's safe to say Natsu is a better choice."

In Gesso HQ in Italy...

"Hm~, things turned out to be interesting in this world~, I'm curious of what will happen~, I think I will pay a vist to Tsu-chan in this world soon, along with visiting Shou-chan~"

In Giglio Nero HQ in Italy...

"Hee hee~"

"It seemed that my little Yuni is happy~, I wonder what happen..."

"But she also inherit the Sky Arcobaleno ability to see the future, whatever it was, it must be good."

Back to Tsunayoshi...

"Why do I feel something gonna happen soon?"

Oh well, he has still many things to be managed...

Prologue End.

Do you like it? If yes, please review, and if you don't like it, review too!

Try to guess who is the one speaking up there...

And this will be series of short chapters, 1000 words at the most for each chapter.


	2. Chapter 2

Hi, this is the new chapter~

By the way, about the reviews that saying that I have to work in the details and chapter length, I must say sorry because all of it is intended, since this is more like a series of continuating drabbles, similar to "Nothing More" fic, one of the prime inspiration for this fic, and I really appreciate your comments, but for the early chapters, it will be short chapters ranging from 500 to 1000 word, the number will goes up as time goes...

Ok then, on with the chapter!

Oh, by the way, I didn't tell you earlier, but Tsuna in this fic is HDW!Tsuna with the personality of normal Tsuna, I make it like that since I think the cute and cool character will mix amazingly~

And the length of time skip between this chapter and the previous one is about 3 months, and Lambo in this story is TYL! Lambo.

DISCLAIMER: I CAN'T BELIEVE I FORGET TO DO ONE IN THE FIRST CHAPTER... GOOD THING NO ONE REPORT IT, I DON'T OWN KHR...

Chapter One: So, what we gonna do now?

Tsunayoshi is having quite some hard time to hide the fact Giotto and the other guys from his brother and mother, especially with his brother have some sort of brother complex, isn't it should be the other way around?

And currently he was a bit stressed, somehow he hate the fact that despite being very young, he already has a quite mature way of seeing things.

"What's with that face, Tsunayoshi?" Giotto asked to him.

"Nothing... it's just, well, you make me have to keep your presence and the others a secret is a bit... stressing?" Tsunayoshi replied.

"I know... but it's for the better..." Giotto said.

"But why from Natsu?" Tsunayoshi asked, he really want to share the happiness that he often has with his grandpas and grandma with his twin, but alas, Giotto say no.

"Because, I only want to spend time with you, my cute little grandson~"

The little tuna just sighed, it is only a few week away from his sxth birthday... and somethingh telling him, that Natsu is going to be not with him for a long time since then.

"What we gonna do now?" Tsunayoshi asked.

Giotto turned to other previous bosses, and they all grinned in response, along with Giotto.

"HIEE~, why I feels like I'm going to went through hell?!"

WITH HAYATO AND G.

"So, you run away without any plan." G teased.

"Shut up, pink head old man." Hayato muttered, he don't feels like bickering with his grandpa, he just run away from home yesterday after finding out what he really wish he never know, and currently, he is lost, don't know where to go.

G is contemplating something for a moment before saying, "Go to Japan."

"What?" Hayato asked.

"Go to Japan, my friends is there as well, and of course, I'm sure they would like to have you join them." G explained.

"But how?! I don't have any money to go there!" Hayato snapped.

"Then get some, I will teach you how to fight so you could find some money by working for some mafia families..."

Hayato nodded, he could believe his grandpa, if he say if he go to Japan he will be happy, then, of course he will.

WITH MUKURO, NAGI AND DAEMON...

"Kufufufu~, so what we gonne do now?" Mukuro asked, they had just escaped and destroyed Estraneo, along with bringing two other kids called Ken and Chikusa.

Nagi is the one who bring them, but Mukuro felt like he will be damned if he didn't take these two.

"Nufufufu, does Japan sound inviting to you? My boss is there... and I would like to meet his descendant." Daemon said.

"Kufufufu~, I think it will be interesting."

"Ah... but how we could go to Japan if we don't have any money?" Nagi asked, then, the other four began to felt depressed.

"Ah..." Nagi feel bad now...

WITH LAMBO AND LAMPO...

"Uwaah! Lambo-sama want to play with someone else!" Lambo whined.

"Yare, you're annoying, I think I had to do something so I don't have to..."

Lampo looked around and found them... in the middle of nowhere, "suffer alone!"

WITH TAKESHI AND ASARI...

"Ne, do you think your other friends is here as well?" Takeshi asked to Asari.

"Of course theyr'e here... but you might would only met them if you began to go to school.." Asari chuckled, he know Giotto, Alaude, and Knuckle is in the same town with him... but he want to give the surprise later...

WITH HIBARI, ALAUDE, RYOHEI, KNUCKLE, AND KYOKO...

"EXTREME! SO OUR GRANDPA IS AN EXTREME FRIEND?!" Ryohei yelled.

"Shut up, you're loud." Hibari said, and he take out his tonfa.

"EXTREME! LET'S HAVE A BOXING MATCH!"

"I will bite you to death."

"It seemed that our descendant is getting along well..." Knuckle sweatdropped.

"Hn." Alaude said.

"Onii-chan!" Kyoko went to stop the two.

Chapter end...

Now! The next chapter spoiler is... that they will met each other! And the timeskip is around another three month!

Yup, Ryohei and Hibari is the first one to met each other since they already went to school together due to them being older.


	3. Chapter 3

DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN KHR~

Chapter Two: I'm Sane, and I'm (Trying) To Stay Sane.

"You know? Sometimes, I really hate you to come into my life." Tsunayoshi stated.

Giotto just chuckled, he already know from the very beginning that this is what will happen the second they gathered.

Seriously, he had so~ much experience with his guardians when they'er stil physically alive, and he would think that it's the end of the world if their descendants wouldn't act the same...

By the way, are you wondering what did Giotto mean? Oh c'mon, if you're really a KHR fans, you should know what he mean...

Indeed, currently, while Giotto, Alaude, Daemon, G, Asari, Knuckle and Lampo is greeting each other... Hayato, Takeshi, Hibari, Mukuro, and Lambo has already gotten into a very destructive fight while an exasperated Tsunayoshi and a somehow happy Nagi is standing next to him.

"They're lively huh?" Nagi asked to Tsunayoshi, who turned his gaze at her.

"Eh?"

Nagi chuckled quietly before replying, "Even though brother never show it, I know he is feeling lonely with only one alive companion, and I'm sure he's very happy to meet some other friends."

Tsunayoshi looked at Mukuro and Hibari who is currently fighting with each other, before looking backt Nagi, "Yeah, sure he did."

Then, a stray dynamite went at their direction, just to have it thrown back at the fray the next second.

Giotto decided to went to his grandson and hg=gave him a little word of advice to stay sane, "Be careful~, you really has to get used to this if you wanna stay sane."

"Yeah, yeah, I know."

"Kufufufu~, do the little bunny here want to play with me?" Mukuro appearedc next to Tsunayoshi.

"Lemme guess, you just sent Hibari to another fight using your illusionsso that you can go to me here isn't it?" Tsunayoshi asked.

"Oya oya, indeed, you're right~" Mukuro replied a bit too cheerfully.

"Pineapple herbivore, for tricking me using your herbivorous illusions, I will bite you to death twice as bad as before." Hibari stated.

"Kufufufu~, it's ypou who are idiot to get tricked by such a simple illusions." Mukuro said with a twitching vein in his forehead.

"Might as well get some popcorns." Tsunayoshi muttered as he went to search some snacks, after all, watching a fight would felt dull if you don't have a snack right?

"Here..." Nagi offered a bag of popcorn.

"Illusionary popcorn? What taste?" Tsunayoshi asked as he took it.

"Caramel..." Nagi said as she took a piece from the one she is holding.

"My favorite." Tsunayoshi stated.

They both sat down in a chair that magically appeared out of nowhere, not really, Nagi created it with illusion and began to watch the figh while eating popcorns, ignoring the fact that they're in the school top and making everyone below terrified.

"Seems like they get along well." Giotto sweatdropped.

"I have a feeling that you has a rather easy time with yours eh?" G asked to Giotto.

"Well, Tsunayoshi is actually quite lazy... but he is a genius I must say, he is still that young and he already could understand mature things of educations, no I'm not teaching about what Daemon probably had teach Mukuro, and he is doing really well to control his flame." Giotto said, "And he has a strange liking of a high place."

"You has it very easy, I got a tsundere kid who like to blow everything up with his dynamite." G said.

Everyone stopped for a while whatever they were doing to stare at him with a look that saying, "Like you're any better."

"What?" G demanded.

"Nothing."

**That's all for this chap~, ah, read the Omake below to know what happened before they started to fight.**

**Omake: How It All Started.**

It's actually a very peaceful day for Tsunayoshi, as peaceful as the first day of school could be I mean.

And after the opening ceremony and a welcoming speech and rule explaining(read: How To Survive Your Elementary School Year) by Hibari, things get along well, finding out that he is in same class with few others who somehow tingle his senses is actually somehow peaceful...

And it's breaktime, and Giotto told him to go the school top, of course after he beat the shit out of those seniors who think he is an easy target.

"I wonder what he wanna talk about.." Tsunayoshi muttered.

He find out the answer the second he opened the door to the school top.

He finds seven other kids who is around his age also in the place, but what make him know they're special is due to the fact that there's the ghosts who look like them as well near them.

"Kufufufu~, so this is your boss' descendant? He's cute like a rabbit~"

"Umm..."

"Hn, fight me, I hear you're strong."

"Eh, isn't you the one that often come to my sushi shop?"

"So, you're the descendant of the old man's boss... I, Hayato Gokudera declare my loyalty to you!"

"Hwaang! Lambo-sama want candy!"

"NOOOO!"

Tsunayoshi ended up being chased by Hibari, who demanded for a fight, Hayato, who is chasing Hibari with dynamite in hand yelling, "GET AWAY FROM TENTH, YOU BASTARD!"

When he finally get away, Hibari has already fought with Hayato, and then, Mukuro began to annoy him, so he throw him into the fighting fray, Takesh trying to calm everyone, but get involved the fight after all...

And so, we are back to the beginning of the story..

**Omake End.**

**That's all folks! Hope you like it! Sorry for taking so long to update and if there's some OOC-ness of my OOC! Characters, making a new chapter without the clue of the previous one is rather hard.**


	4. Chapter 4

**DISCLAIMER: I DIDN'T OWN KHR!**

Chapter Three: Stop fighting can you?

To say Tsunayoshi is pissed is an understatement.

You see, he is usually a laid back one who would back off if there's conflict, and when he truly needed, that's when he will do something...

As a starter, today, he woke up late due to the fact that the alarm didn't work, causing him to forget to take his breakfast, then, being suspended making him skip the first break, and when he finally is going to eat in his second break... Hayato, Hibari, and Mukuro is fighting in the hall, blocking the access to the canteen where he would buy his food since he also forget to bring the lunch his mom has prepared for him.

And now, it had been 5 minutes and there's no signal that they will stop.

It's actually a common knowledge in the school that the three hate each other, and fight very very often to the point that no one even bother to stop them anymore, not like there's someone who dared to meddle with them...

He looked desperately at Daemon, G, and Alaude, hoping they would stop them... but the fact they're cheering at their descendant making him to just throw the plan away to hell.

Then, Mukuro notice him.

"Oya~ is Tsunayoshi-kun is here to cheer for me?" Mukuro teased as he used his trident to block Hibari's tonfa.

"Hn, it's impossible, a carnivore only support their fellow carnivore." Hibair stated.

"Shut up you bastards, there's no way Tsunayoshi is cheering for you two, the only one who deserve to be praised by him is only me, his future right-hand man!" Hayato declared.

Tsunayoshi face palmed at them, are they deaf or idiot? Probably the second...

"Ne, Tsunayoshi, what should we do?" Takeshi said from beside him, "I'm hungry..."

"EXTREME! CAN I JOIN THEIR BOXING FIGHT?!" Ryohei exclaimed.

"No you can't!"

"That's not awesome..."

"Mukuro-nii is making trouble again?" Nagi asked as she joined Tsunayoshi and Takeshi.

"Yes he did..." Tsunayoshi said exasperatedly.

Nagi nodded before walked to Mukuro who is fighting with Hayato...

And pinch his ear, "Now, Mukuro-nii, you shouldn't have making mess like that, Ken is already licking everything that is in his licking range since he was very hungry and we are running out of chocolate bars..." Nagi said as she pinched his ear.

"Ow ow ow! Ku~ fine, I will stop, but release me, ow!" Mukuro whined before joined the crowd with Nagi, leaving only Hayato and Hibari fighting.

"Kufufu~, you're so mean, Nagi-chan.." Mukuro whined as he rubbed his red ear.

"And we still have two problem to be solved..." Tsunayoshi muttered.

"Ne, why don't we use the short way?" Lambo suggested.

"What way?" Tsunayoshi asked.

"The magical way." Lambo stated as he pointed at his horn who now covered in little sparks.

"No violence..." Tsunayoshi said.

"And you didn't call this violence?" Mukuro asked, pointing at his still red ear.

Tsunayoshi ignored him before sighing, he can't let himself to be too angry... He might accidentally burned the entire floor...

He shuddered at the bad memory where he accidentally scorched the entire lawn in his house when Mukuro teased him too much...

Giving up, he walked to the two and grabbed both their hair and smashed their head together.

"Ouch." Mukuro cringed, "That must be painful..."

"Ahaha, at least he didn't burn them..." Takeshi said.

Mukuro shuddered, getting a second degree burn in his entire hand isn't a good memory...

And then, both Hayato and Hibari fall to the floor with a loud thud.

"And here you are saying that I couldn't use violence..." Lambo said as he poked the two half-conscious body.

"Whatever..."

"Ugh...I'm sorry for my incompetence in doing your order..." Hayato said before passing out.

"Hn... I will get you back for this, Tsunayoshi." And Hibari passed out.

"I think I overdo it a bit..."

"EXTREME! YOU'RE EXTREMELY OVERDOING IT!"

"..."

And after that incident, the students and teachers are afraid of Tsunayoshi because he could do that to Hibari and get away with it, added with the fact that Hibari called him a fellow carnivore and the most violent kid in the school, and probably the world, is following him...

"I think I let you hanging out with Ricardo too much..."

"What do you mean by that?!"

**Chapter End...**

**Just a little filler chapter...**


End file.
